


Knowing

by saffrondawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes months of training together and fighting side-by-side, but they find themselves sitting next to each other on the couch, Wanda's fingers dancing in Vision's palm as red sparks connect them as she moves her fingers. To the outside world, these touches are of a friendly nature and do not speak of the nights in which Vision would be on the verge of collapse, mental exhaustion outweighing anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on writing anything related to Scarlet Vision, but I found [these](fuckyeahscarletvision.tumblr.com/post/118736897780/sometimes-the-power-of-the-mind-gem-is-just-too) [two](http://fuckyeahscarletvision.tumblr.com/post/119069528760/technoturian-how-about-wanda-using-her-powers) headcanons and they wouldn't leave my head.

It takes months of training together and fighting side-by-side, but they find themselves sitting next to each other on the couch, Wanda's fingers dancing in Vision's palm as red sparks connect them as she moves her fingers. To the outside world, these touches are of a friendly nature and do not speak of the nights in which Vision would be on the verge of collapse, mental exhaustion outweighing anything else.

Wanda picks up on his pain within a few nights of it first happening. At first, she would sit by him, her sight going immediately outside as she sits next to the man with his head in his hands. About halfway through the night, the pain becomes unbearable for him and she holds him, humming a song her parents would sing to her and Pietro whenever they couldn't fall asleep. After a few more of these late night rendezvouses, she finds herself running her nails near his temple. The humming turns into whispers of the song until finally she braves possible embarrassment and sings a little louder. Each night like this allows the pain to subside so the times spent on the couch become farther apart.

They do not verbally agree -- they do not have to – and the agreement comes from someplace deeper within them as individuals and together. Wanda's fingers fall into his palm and motions for him to look up. She follows the action and instead of watching Sam painfully flirt with Natasha with Steve and Rhodey laughing at his attempts, they slowly become unfocused. The sight of Tony examining some instruments Vision had created falls away until various places around the world comes to her mind's eye. They had decided she would pick their destination first. She wanted to avoid the places she previously visited with Pietro or where they fought as the Avengers. She closes her eyes and thinks of a place she had seen many years ago, but she cannot remember where.

She opens her mind's eye and sees the large pool of water with a waterfall on the opposite side of where she is standing. She feels the dirt beneath her bare feet, the sticky air against her skin, and wonders if Vision was able to follow her into this small amount of paradise.

"Of course," she feels him whisper into her ear. "It worked. I wouldn't doubt it."

They walk slowly into the water and a smile reaches Wanda's lips as they wade closer to the waterfall.

"Where are we?" Vision asks, his arms moving back and forth to keep himself from sinking.

Wanda shakes her head, "I have no idea. It's quiet and smells wonderful." She dips her head back until she's floating in the water, her hearing muffled but can still make out the sounds of the waterfall.

"Do you prefer the quiet?" It sounds like a whisper to her ears, so she pulls her legs back so she can close the small distance between them.

"Not all the time," she laces her arms around his neck and instinctively, he places his hands on her hips. "Mostly when Tony's around." Her smile widens in the way for him to know she's joking.

"He can be rather loud. How about with the others?"

She answers with a small shrug. "They can be loud, too. I'm not used to all the voices inside and out. The Baron's lab was the same way."

Vision avoids her eyes, "So you prefer solitude?"

She knows what he's asking. He wants to know if their late night meetings of her soothing touches to calm his mind have been irritating to her. He wants to know if the time they spent working up to Wanda trusting him with her mind was never meant to be more than an one-time occurrence. He wants to know if they were supposed to be side-by-side from the moment she could tell he was dreaming.

She tightens her arms around him and sighs as he wraps his arms around her back. "Only with others."

He gives her a wide smile and she knows he understands.

"HEY KIDS!"

The disruption causes Wanda to hold onto the side of her head. She needs to take deep breaths before she realizes she cannot feel the water she was just in, the stickiness of her skin, or Vision's arms wrapped around her. She raises her head a little to see her team staring back at her and Tony looking between her and Vision. She turns to the man sitting next to her and he's blinking rapidly.

"Did I interrupt something?" Tony asks with a look in his eye that Wanda could identify as a "If Pepper were here, she would tell him to stop" look.

"A lovely forest," Vision said. To anyone else, his response sounds monotone, but Wanda has spent many nights talking but also listening to know the hidden meaning behind it.

"Huh. Well, while you two kids were doing whatever, Sam struck out with Natasha," Tony said as he walks back to a wet bar that had installed in the lounge.

"Hey, I didn't strike out," Sam defends.

"It was painful to watch," Steve chuckles.

"That was the most painful thing I've seen in a while," Rhodey pipes up. "And that counts the time Tony couldn't lift Thor's hammer."

Wanda laughs at that, seeing as Clint tells the story multiple times whenever he visits. Her gaze falls on Vision and she place her forehead against his, avoiding the gem. "We shall continue later."

"Of course."


End file.
